Darku
by Kit Carson
Summary: Something is wrong with Goku, and when a bad wish makes things worse instead of better it will take the powers of the entire gang to set things right. Or: Goku makes a bad wish and everyone else has to clean up his mess.
1. Chapter 1

HI. Yes, I'm alive. I know I have works that have been started and not yet finished. I swear I'm working on them! My partner and I worked on this together and now have the first half of this ready for consumption. I hope you enjoy! Hugs Kit

Note, I don't own any characters; I just like playing in other people's sandboxes. Yes it contains spoilers for super! If only small ones. Gohan WILL be in this and WILL be awesome. That scene just isn't finished yet.

Dark Goku

The first question anyone who survived being a villain, anyone who didn't become an ally that is, is how do you stop Son Goku from messing up all your plans. Seriously! How do you keep things form going absolutely south? HOW?

This Very Serious Question and many others like it circled the heads of the Pilaf gang in their latest attempt at getting the dragon balls and taking over the world. Or at least getting lots of money and living like kings for the rest of their lives.

It was from this desperate thinking that a clever idea was born.

If they couldn't stop Son Goku, they why not use him as a distraction? Why not make _him_ into a villain? Why not make such a fuss about it that the other heroic types get pulled into the mess and prevent them from stopping the real plan from coming to fruition?

Of course there isn't really a way to accurately turn a hero into a villain. So the thought was resigned to never be used. After all, who was strong enough to turn Goku into a Villain?

It was after all this that Goku himself came and flopped down at Bulma's pool next to Mai, scaring her with his sudden appearance.

"Hey Goku!" Bulma shouted from the house "Vegetal told me you got here! Can you keep an eye on the kids for a bit? I'll get you some food."

"Thanks Bulma!" he sighed and settled further into the lounge chair he had flopped onto. Shu approached hesitantly.

"You seem down Mr. Goku. Are you ok?" his voice trembled a bit, the other members of the Pilaf gang where behind him looking at the forlorn hero with surprise and trepidation.

"Hmm? Oh, yea I guess. Since the tournament of Power I haven't felt right I guess." He sighed again and stared into the sky.

"What do you mean?" Shu took a bit of courage from the very obvious lack of focus of the hero in front of him.

"hgnh." The sound that replied was one of frustration. "I feel like something inside me hurt when I used instinct in the tournament. And no amount of work since then has helped. Nothing I have done to heal or to strengthen myself has done anything. At this point not even sensu beans have helped. What else is there? Beyond that, I'm kind of board. I fight Geets all the time, and there might be strong fighters in other places but I just feel like I'm not improving as much as I could be."

"Why don't you call that Hit guy again?" Mai asked, curious despite her trepidation.

"I would have to go to supreme Kai again, to ask Whis for me and he said he wasn't going to do that again for the net little while. Apparently I am taking advantage of his abilities." The frustration was mixed with exhaustion.

"Too bad there isn't a new villain to fight; everyone always gets strong in a hurry when a new villain shows up. Maybe Beras will spar with you again?" Pilafs question was sly. Not that the rather despondent Goku noticed.

"No, I need to bring him a food gift and Chi Chi won't make me something for him to eat. Too much extra work."

"Maybe you just need to summon the dragon to fix whatever broke in the tournament." The response caught Goku's attention quickly. Pilaf looked slyly at his friends before turning to Goku again. "We can help you find the dragon balls! I bet it will be easy! The radar is in the lab and everything!"

"That's a good idea! But I can't take kids like you with me, sorry. Bulma would be mad if I put little kids like you in danger. You are almost old enough to go on adventures, but not yet. In a few years you can go on your own adventure. But for now, thanks! I'm gonna grab the radar and get going! Bye!" with a jaunty wave the Sayan flew off to the lab before popping off to the sounds of Bulma shouting at him for theft of the radar.

Mai looked over at Pilaf.

"I take it that didn't go as planned?"

"No. It was worth a shot though." Pilaf sighed and got back to work.

XXX XXX

It didn't take long for the Sayan to gather all seven of the Dragon Balls. Being able to fly, withstand harsh climates, and move at incredible speeds made the task easy.

"Rise, Shenron! By your name I summon you!" the sky darkened exponentially and from the balls grew a bright light that formed into the eternal Dragon. It hovered over the lone Sayan who looked incredibly pleased with himself.

"I am the Eternal Dragon. State your wish, and if it is with in my power I will grant it." Goku smiled up at the dragon and called his wish.

"Shenron, I wish that you will fix everything that is wrong with me!" the dragon tilted his head and seemed to contemplate for a moment before his eyes started glowing.

"Your wish will be granted." The rumble reverberated through Goku, echoing in his ears and across the open space that surrounded them. With that he vanished, the dragon balls dispersing once more across the globe as round stones.

Goku tilted his head, before tossing some test punches.

'Hmph. I don't feel any different. Ah, guess I'll head home. I bet dinner will be ready soon.

XXX XXX

"Goten, darling, dinner!" the call was loud, though for the Demi Sayan in question, he could have been miles away and still heard.

"Coming Mom!" the pitter patter of little Sayan feet slowed to an obvious walk as he entered the house.

"Have you seen your father yet dear?" Gotens face twisted into a thoughtful expression before responding "No mum."

"Hmph, wash your hands. I'm sure he will be here soon." Goten scampered off to do just that, excited at the prospect of mountains food. It was during this that Goku appeared back in the house.

"Chi Chi! Is dinner ready? Awesome I'm starved!" his normal cheerful tones seemed flatter than usual as he took his seat and started eating. Goten shot into the kitchen like a rocket.

"Daddy! Save some for me too!" the two fell upon the food like a pair of starving animals; with Goten Copying his father's more aggressive movements. Chi chi would not have it. The waste was astronomical, they were fighting and growling like beasts, it was 10 time more disgusting than having all the sayans and demi sayans eating together at once. She gripped her trusty frying pan and descended on the pair. Goten fell easily with a sharp cry and a tearful apology.

Goku did not.

His hand shot up to block the incoming blow, crushing the pan like a paper ball with a sharp aggressive growl. She stumbled back, shocked at the actions of her husband.

"Are you ok chi chi?! I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry!" he sounded earnest his hands flying forward to assist her. But something rang false. Chi Chi looked up at her husband. The man she had chased down, married, had two kids with, supported and loved to the best of her ability. The man she knew and trusted in word and action. Her heart felt cold as he helped her up and sat her at the table with a plate of food and an apologetic smile.

It was his eyes.

His eyes were wrong. They lacked the kindness that he showed naturally. It tainted everything he said, and made all his actions ring false. She felt a shiver down her spine as she realized he didn't mean his apology. He didn't actually regret what he did. Was it her fault? Was she too aggressive? Was he having a bad day? What had happened to the easy going (if fight happy) man she had married?

Goten too was watching. Young and lighthearted as he was, he carried the same natural talent as his father. He noticed the change, noticed his mother's reaction, and his father's smile in the face of her uncertainty. Something wasn't right and he didn't really know what to do. His father had never done anything like that before. Not even when he was angry. Especially not to his mom. He came to a split second decision. The person he knew knew more than him was trunks. If trunks didn't know then aunty Bulma would.

"Mom, can I go see Trunks tomorrow? After I do my school work?" his offer to do his work first startled Chi Chi out of her thoughts.

"How about we go over for lunch? You are doing well, one day off won't hurt." Her son looked enthusiastic at the prospect of no lessons the next day. Goku cut in right then with a deceptively mild tone.

"Will you be training tomorrow with Trunks? I **have** noticed you haven't been training as much as you should be after all." Goten gave a wide smile and answered with a giant grin.

"Yes daddy! We are working hard together!" Goku settled back with a slight grin and continued with the same mild tone as before.

"Good. I'm glad. Go to bed son. I'm _sure_ you want to be well rested for your training tomorrow." He obeyed without question. Quickly finishing his food and scurrying off to his room, moments later he shot back and went up to his mom with big eyes.

"Mom, can you come tuck me in?" Chi Chi smiled slightly and nodded. Walking behind him into his room. The door closed softly.

Goten had the window open in an instant and was in the air with chi chi a moment later. He wasn't going to wait. Something was wrong with his daddy and they needed to go, NOW. No time to waste. He flew as fast as he could while keeping Chi Chi safe in his grasp. As soon as they were far enough away he slowed and shifted so she was hanging onto his shoulders and resting on his back as they flew. With that done, he increased his speed as much as he dared and went straight for Vageta's Ki, knowing that where Vegeta was, Bulma wouldn't be far away. He hoped.

XXX XXX

Vegeta was felling pleasantly worn out. A long day of training, a good meal made by Bulma's mother, and some time with his son definitely made for a good day. It was as he began to drift into slumber next to his wife that he noticed something odd.

Kaka Brat the younger was flying towards them at high speeds. Not unusual for the kid but it didn't feel like he was trying to escape the Pan of Doom. Nor was he attempting to sneak in any way. The kid was definitely capable of sneaking when necessary. But this was something else. The Sayan prince sighed at the celling, resigned to deal with whatever was up in the morning. Erratic Ki or not he was not getting up or waking his wife for anything less than disaster or invasion. Everything else could wait until morning.

His mind in full agreement he settled back towards sleep once more. Dreaming happy dreams of things he would share with gusto with his wife in the morning.

It was not to be.

Five minutes after Goten Landed at Capsule Corp. a crying sounds began to float down the hall.

It's just the boys. Vegetal thought, I don't need to deal with this until the sun is up. The crying started getting louder, like whoever was responsible was coming closer. Vegita resigned himself to getting up. Easing out from under Bulma's sprawled form, he headed for the door resigned to being the problem-solving parent for the night. The door opened and he blinked up at Chi Chi not expecting her to be comforting her youngest in his hallway in the middle of the night.

A quick check confirmed that Goku was still at home in the mountains, so why where his wife and kid here of all places? Both seemed to be in shock with Goten slowly calming the longer he was settled in Chi Chi's arms. She looked at the Sayan man in front of her, before coming to a conclusion he was not privy to and nodding firmly.

"Can we use a guest room for the night?" she sounded terrible to the sayan prince who looked at her in shock. Bulma spoke up sleepily from behind Vegita.

"Chi Chi, I have rooms set aside for you already. You're not guests you're practically family. Get Goten settled with trunks, he will get a kick out of having a super late sleep over, and I will show you to your room."

"NO!" all three adults blinked down at Goten for his outburst.

"Why, boy. You always sleep in Trunk's room when you re over. What id different now?" Vegitas voice came out harsh and demanding, harsher than usual definitely, and vegita ran a hand down his face before looking apologetic for his choice of tone.

"We have had a bit of a fright tonight; I think Goten will sleep better if he is close to me." Chi Chi croaked at the couple in front of her. Vegita and Bulma traded a frown at both the word choice and the sound of her voice. Rapid flight alone doesn't do that to a person; even when that person is being flown by someone who doesn't normally carry people. Bulma looked at the two in the hall and asked a question she never thought she would need.

"Bula's room is right next door to ours but the one across the hallway is empty now that Trunks sleeps as far from us as he can get without leaving the floor. Would you feel better being closer to us tonight?" there was no hesitation in the nods she was graced with in reply. The looks being traded between husband and wife where almost alarmed now as they dug around to find pajamas for their unexpected guests. Vegita finally decided that a quick check of the building would not go amiss, as he was already on edge from the sudden arrival and the subsequent strangeness and fear that he could feel now.

"I will be back soon." His voice was soft as he spoke to his wife. Usually reserved for times when it was just the two of them, his instincts told him that it was not a bad idea to try to help the others be more comfortable around him.

"Don't go far." Bulma responded in kind, gentle and loving. She had no idea what was going on, but the longer Vegita stayed the tenser Goten and Chi Chi got. It was also a note to tell him not to go see Goku tonight. He nodded and headed out the door, first check the perimeter then check on the kids, then bed for a few hours before punching the clown for whatever he did this time. It might even turn into a proper fight and not just a spar, small miracles. Maybe he would get a chance to take the clown down a peg or two. He headed off; keeping his energy low but not so low Goten couldn't sense him. If anyone asked him later he would just claim sayan instinct and leave it at that.

"Dad, what's going on? I sensed Goten, but he didn't come see me." Trunks blinked sleepy eyes up at his father as he passed.

"He is just tired son, go back to bed; you can play with him tomorrow."

"Ok!" Trunks headed back to bed, flopping down and snoring before Vegita even made it to the stairs to check the main floor. He smiled at his son, thought the boy didn't see it and headed off to do his rounds of the house.

End of part one.


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan was almost always awake first thing in the morning. His Sayan senses guaranteeing that he wakes up as soon as his daughter starts to fuss. This also has the added advantage of making sure that Videl gets enough sleep and gives him bonding time with his beautiful daughter. Shortly after the tournament that caused him to need to work with his power for the first time in a while, Gohan also began to find these peaceful mornings a good time to work on maintaining his current strength level and seeing if he can find a way to possibly get stronger as he goes.

Unlike the other Sayans, Gohan felt that he had hit a bit of a block with his power. And Videl was not a big supporter of 'so close to death you are almost at the counter' experiences as a way to get more powerful. So quiet mornings meditating and doing exceptionally high level Katas taught to him by Piccolo with his happy daughter cheering him on where probably the next best thing.

Today however there was a difference. Gohan was not woken by his daughter, but by the phone ringing at exactly 4:55 am. He blinked awake, listened to see if it was just his imagination, and then booked it for the closest phone to try and keep everyone else asleep. It did not work. Already he could hear the rising wails of his daughter, awoken from a restful sleep an hour before she decided she was ready; the stumbling motions of his wife, as she roused herself from a deep slumber to care for their child. And of course the sounds of Piccolo landing in the back yard ready to help in any way he was needed.

"Hello?" Gohan had to work hard to suppress the growl in his voice. If the person was calling this early it must be important after all.

"Gohan. You should be training already. Is there a good reason I can't sense your Ki working, or where you planning to be lazy today as well." The harsh tone that came out of the phone was more suited to the Vegita of ten years ago rather than the man Gohan knew was calling.

"I'm sorry father, I was not aware that I was required for training this morning. As Piccolo and I have a standard training later in the day, I was planning to do my mediations first and warm up with some Katas rather than risk waking the household." The only reason Gohan heard the responding growl that came from the phone was because of his incredibly sharp hearing. No normal person could have caught the sound, but it was not a normal sound coming from his father. It was rather worrisome.

"Well, if you are going to be useless, I will find someone else." The dial tone rang loudly in the early morning quiet. Pan was back to sleep, Videl was looking at her husband with curiosity, but it was Piccolo's eyes Gohan sought out. Both men turned in the direction of Goku's Ki.

"That, that is not normal for him, not even on a bad day. What happened between yesterday morning, and now?"

"I agree kid, something happened. And whatever it was, it has escalated far more quickly than anything else I have seen."

"Black Water Mist." Piccolo paused at that before nodding his agreement.

"Yea, other than that. Grab them and let's go. From the looks of things Vegita is already waiting. Hopefully he has some answers." Within moments the young family was bundled up and on the move.

XXX XXX

High above the clouds, in a place no normal human sets foot without help there floats the Lookout. The two regular inhabitance (Piccolo is an unofficial third) watch the world to the best of their abilities.

Today however Popo seems to be watching the warriors and not the people. One in particular.

"Mr. Popo. You seem _focused_ on someone in particular. What do you see?" the watching Genii turned to his companion and frowned in frustration.

"Look there, what do you sense?" the normally soft spoken genii was urgent in his directing.

"It's… I was going to say Goku, but that is not how Goku has ever felt. It feels more like Vegita when he just landed and found out he was stuck. Like Turles, when he was preparing to attack."

"Yes, however it is neither of those individuals. I have known Goku since he was a child, and his presence has been unchanged for all of those long years. He was always a font of positive energy, of focus, and of merriment. Never in these past decades has he ever felt like hostile intent and raw, unhindered battle lust. I do not know what has changed, but I suspect it has something to do with the Dragon Balls, as he made a wish yesterday and this has built into a miasma of ill intent and hunger ever since."

"It looks like the others are already gathering Mr. Popo. Should we join them?"

"Yes Den. But first, contact the Kais; one of them may be able to help us."

"Would the Kai's come for a problem like this?"

"Den, they came for Majen Buu, they will come for the man who stopped him. This problem will become one for the entire universe if it is not stopped here. The Kai's will come. The only question? Will they call Beras first?"

XXX XXX

Vegita was expecting the company that had begun to gather at his home. In fact he was waiting for it. He knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that the others, all of the others, would be gathering and here was a safe as anywhere they could do so.

Krillin and 18 had already arrived, after the unexpected shift in Goku's Ki caused Krillin to wake up in a cold sweat and his family to desire a shift in location; with Master Roshi and turtle both along for the ride.

Tien was traveling, looking for new students when he brushed the edge of the miasma of power that was oozing off the recently changed Sayan. He booked it as fast as he could in the other direction, being pulled into the group by as he passed by Roshi and Krillen on their way to Capsule Corp.

Yamcha was already planning to visit when he was called by Bulma in the wee hours of the morning, warning him that something had happened to their friend and the group was gathering to see if they could solve the problem.

The last to arrive would be Gohan and Piccolo. Weather they were joined by the rest of their family remained to be seen. And Vegita was planning to be ready when they did arrive. He had scouted the area, talked with the others as they arrived, gathered all the known information, and even talked with his wife about the last time she had seen him. The timeline of the problem was one of rapid escalation and Vegita knew that it would continue unless stopped or at least distracted long enough for the others to find an answer.

Food was already pouring out at an alarming rate as the still nervous Chi Chi began to cook for the virtual army at was descending upon Bulma's home. The children had all been tucked back in together, safely out of the way but close by so that they could be checked on regularly. Goten was actively in protection mode, keeping the much younger Marron safely between himself and Trunks. They could fly her some place safe if necessary.

The delayed Half Sayan was doing the adult thing, calling in to work, arranging things with Hercule, and making sure that his family was ready for travel (moving a toddler was a big undertaking, especially one like Pan).

Then some unexpected guests arrived. Descending from the sky came a carpet, genii, and the young Kami of earth. Grave faces greeted them as they landed, as everyone knew why they were there. It takes a disaster or blessing to make the Kami leave the lookout. This was obviously not the latter. Gohan landed softly behind them. His face lined with worry and his family curled together in the carried plane he held.

Vegita wasted no time.

"The others have gathered already, you are the last to arrive. What do you know?" his voice was clipped with urgency, no time for posturing or pride in this situation. Gohan responded instantly.

"He has begun to move. I wasn't willing to get close enough to him to find out if it is with intent or if it just basic training as of yet. But he is getting closer. If you have an established timeline then I have more information for it. But if you would like my best guess-"he was cut of suddenly by Denda

"It is the dragon balls. He made a wish to fix whatever is wrong with him from the tournament of Power. Based on what Popo has told me, and what I have observed myself, the wish has essentially been exceptionally complete and fixed the damage done by the blow to the head he received in his youth. He is a full Sayan, instincts, drive to battle, and aggression. He essentially wants three things, and two of them aren't available right now." The young Kami sounded tired. "I have spoken with King Kai and this is all the available information that he has. He has already worked to get into contact with Whis and Beras. It may take a bit of time but they will be on their way as soon as possible."

"I will have Chi Chi make a deluxe cake or something. That will get their attention. It's not a perfect method but it will get their attention faster than if we follow the normal chain of command. Gohan, the kids are close by, you can take your wife and kid there, and the rest of us are in the living room. Join us when you can. I will meet you there. 18 and Bulma are also with the kids. They will be safe altogether."

"I will join you guys in a moment then." Gohan bundled up his family and hurried them into the house. Vegita turned to Denda and Popo.

"Do you have anything else? Any ideas about how to turn him back?"

"Hit him really hard?" Denda looked slightly sheepish "King Kai didn't have anything about turning him back, save for maybe the Dragon Balls." His words were greeted with a soft sigh. Vegita began to lead them into the compound looking back to make sure that he was being followed.

"Come on then. We have work to do."

XXX XXX

Goku moved across the landscape, his punches felt free, his body flowed through the motions like water over rock. Etched across his face was a smirk. He could feel the others gathering. He could feel their worry, their shock, and their _fear_. It was surprisingly satisfying to the Sayan warrior.

He had never delighted in this before and it was liberating!

Goku felt like he had been born anew. Soon it would be time to go say Hello. So they could greet him properly. Until then, it was training time.

XXX XXX

As the day moved to night, it became clear to everyone that Goku was Deliberate moving closer and closer to them. He was taunting them with his power, moving in ways to make them uncomfortable. And it was driving the Z fighters nuts! As dusk fell and Goku drew ever closer, Vegita decided he had had enough.

"Let's go. We have dilly dallied long enough. We need to face him now, before he gets worse."

"I agree." Gohan's voice was sharp with tension. "The others will be safe enough for now; they won't be if he decides to come here." As nods came in from all of the others there was a sharp crack and then the wall next to them was gone. Standing there was Goku, he smiled and with a voice like silk he greeted them.

"Hello everyone." The lit of his voice was upbeat but his smile was a knifes edge and his eyes where black pools that promised violence. "It's so nice to see you all. If I had known there was going to be a gathering I would have brought something." The silken tone caused the hairs on the back of Vegita's neck to stand on end. The tension in the room wound tighter and tighter; coiling ever closer to the promised battle.

And then with a riotous crack, it snapped, Vegita and Goku both powered up; Gohan following instantly, along with the other Z fighters. They blasted up into the air, heading away from the city, before settling in a quiet place marred by pervious fights. Goku's power continued to rise, forcing the others back before, with a shout of fury and joy, he ascended into blue and charged.

The first blow landed sharply against the jaw of the smaller Sayan. Faster than blinking he was backing off, easily dodging the reply.

"Poor Vegita. Starting to get slow in your advanced age?" the silken voice turned mocking to the man before him. The first blow had caused a split lip, that bleed faintly. Vegita ignored it, blasting himself into blue as Gohan Charged forward.

"Stay back boy, this is between the two of us." His clipped sentences showing how much strain he was under to try and follow the taller warrior.

"Bold words for a little prince, this won't be much of a competition. After all, I've already won." Vegita spat on the ground in front of Goku.

"Prove it."

The only reply was another knife sharp smile.

Both men moved faster than blinking, faster than thought at some points. Brief flickers of violence to the naked eye containing more blows then the others could believe. It quickly became clear that the Sayan Prince was on the defensive. He was taking more blows then he was giving, at some points of their exchanges he was simply a flurry of blocks as he worked to slow down the aggressively attacking Goku.

"That is not how Goku usually fights." Tien was matter of fact in his observation of the ever escalating exchange in front of them.

"Agreed." Krillen felt his voice crack slightly as he watched, knowing that he would barely be able to slow his best friend down if needed.

"It is all fire and aggression, none of the grace he usually exhibits when fighting." Piccolo was attentively watching the battle, his voice a rumble backed with the sounds of Ki blasts being exchanged.

Yamcha nodded in agreement. He was trembling in place at the force of the powers in front of him, but had come to stand with his friends, even at the cost of standing against another one.

It was Gohan whose comment caused them all fear. "He fights like he _wants_ to hurt someone." He had dropped his power up but was still waiting like a coiled spring. Knowing as time passed that Vegita was losing ground, and would fall to Goku soon. Knowing he was going to have to step in, and fight his father in this ascended state. There was nothing else to say, nothing to do but watch as the proud and powerful Sayan Prince got slowly beaten down by his more powerful opponent.

The ground shuttered as Vegita plowed into it carving a furrow a kilometer long. He was slow to pick himself up, but did not ask for help. Gohan looked him in the eye and nodded. It was a moment between them, Vegita knew he wouldn't win, Gohan knew he was next; both knew it might not be enough. Then shock crossed all their faces as four people landed in the middle of the battle.

Beres had arrived.

There was none of his usual jovial nature in his eyes. Nothing but the destroyer god, challenged by a mortal man; with him stood Whis, and the Elder and Supreme Kais.

"You are going to keep fighting. I can see it. I can taste it in the air around you. There is violence singing in your veins, and joy in your eyes. I am not here to satisfy you Son Goku. But to bring forth the one who will."

"You speak like a god with cloying words, but offer nothing but false promises. There are none here who could face me save for you and Whis."

"Actually, that's not quite true." Whis's voice was as joyful as ever, his movements just as unhurried and unworried as before.

"Explain." Vegita levered himself the rest of the way up. A flicker of motion and a small green bean was tossed his way. He ate it as he stared as the newcomers. The two Kai's looked at one another, and then at the watching party. It was Elder Kai who stepped in to clarify the matter.

"Well, now, you all remember when the pink blob was wreaking havoc? And Gohan came to me to have his power unlocked? Well he won't remember, and honestly _I_ had forgotten until Whis came to see me-" Goku Growled "Get on with it!" Elder Kai frowned at the interruption "-as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted, I helped Gohan access his full power. Except that potential scared me. The amount of power that was boiling in this one mortal would have been felt throughout the depth of space and woken Beras before his time. It would have been a bomb. And uncontrollable blast of raw energy, more dangerous than Buu, the very foe he sought to stop. It would have destroyed the earth at the time; and caused insurmountable damage to our Galaxy. It was this very nature that I had been trying to stop with Buu. So… I placed a block on a large portion of his power." At this the Elder Kai paused in thought for a moment and Piccolo spoke in the ensuing silence

"What Kind of Block." Piccolo's voice was harsh, each word enunciated, and so deep in his anger that he forgot who he spoke to. 

"You notice he has never gone into an ascended state at full power? Even when he was _trying_ to? That is because of the block. He did get more powerful. But I kept a leash on the worst of it to keep things from getting worse instead of better." The answer to the question caused the last two full Sayans to flat out snarl at elder Kai. Gohan frowned as well but chose to move beyond it and address the actual reason for their arrival.

"If you're here and telling us that must mean you are here to fix it. Or at least let more out so I can do what needs to be done." At this the Elder Kai Nodded.

"That is quite right, but it will take some time. What was done before took time and it will need to be undone carefully or you could go insane."

"Go. I will keep him here for as long as you need." Vegita moved between the watchers and the still Blue Goku. He powered up as far as he was able, and took the stance he had used since he first began training. Goku smirked.

"You can try."

Beras pulled back, standing to protect the earth itself from meeting an untimely end at the hands of the clashing titans. Whis turned to Gohan, creating a dome of energy to protect elder Kai and everyone else as he worked. Gohan sat calmly before the elder Kai who began his ridiculous dance to undo what he had done.

"It will take me a bit of time to undo. You all might want to get clear."

The serious gaze of the Kai told the watching Z fighters that he was very serious about his demand. They shot back to a 'safe distance' while still being close enough to watch. Vegita launched himself at the now distracted Goku, with intent to buy time. Whis lifted his hands to maintain the barrier. And then everything was blown away.

The once craggy landscape was now flat, the rock that made up its character now dust on the wind. Beras's hands glowed with the effort he had exerted to push the exploding energy upwards, keeping the planet intact for another day. Vegita had been knocked head over heels, tumbling through the air before managing to right himself and stare in shock at the center point of the explosion. Goku's feral grin widened.

Gohan was glowing faintly. His hair was virtually white, with a teal tinge around the edges from the energy he was giving off. His eyes where a vibrant teal as well, with the pupils swallowed by the swell of power. It was not instinct, with its almost liquid feel and form. But instead crackled like SSJ2 with lightning and strength. Like Mystic, but more complete.

He surged forward as the energy wave died down. Meeting his father mid strike with a clean movement that rattled everyone around them.

"Come on dad. You know that won't be enough." The elder Sayan spoke harshly in reply.

"I had to check. You've gone soft before." Goku charged to the sky, triggering Kaioken, and ascending as far as he could before descending towards the earth like a comet bent on destruction. The others could only watch on in amazement and horror at the clash that was taking place before them.

He roared in challenge at his new opponent. Below him, a hero writhed in teal flame and lightning charged up, rising like a shooting star to match the man who made himself a god.

The clash was titanic. The sounds alone sending waves out far beyond them and into the watching warriors. The blows echoing into the descending darkness. Flashes of Ki and flickers of motion telling only fractions of the clash that was happening above.


	3. Chapter 3

So, for everyone who has read this far, you will realize that this thing has grown much larger then anticipated. It wasn't my intent, but it happens.

So… enjoy the next chapter of DarKu. If you like it, I am glad! If not? I am always open to constructive comments! And to the commenter, who after one chapter had guessed how this was going to go? You are a genius, and you where totally right. Also yay this sucker keeps growing.

Without further ado, enjoy!

All the best

Kit

Rising gods

Sometimes, in the waning golden sunlight, Gohan would fell the draw of something, something he had never known before. Something that pulled at him, calling to him from with in and without. An urge to reach beyond the stars he knew. It always faded, leaving Gohan feeling empty and alone.

At night he would dream of an unfathomable well of power, so vast its tide tried to swallow him whole. One the nights it became too much for the young half sayan, he would wake and quietly retreat to the roof of his home to meditate; basking in the power of his family helped him focus to reach back to what called to him.

He never found it.

This time, as the elder Kai placed his hand on the forehead of the bowed sayan, that tide broke over him. Washing him anew in its passing. He felt almost complete. The surge that came from his power being unlocked gave him clarity and no small amount of relief as he finally reached what he had been looking for.

Once, as a small child, he traveled to a planet far away.

Again, as a teen, he stood in the path of destruction.

Now, as an adult he stood again in the face of something that he never wanted to see.

Now he matched fists with his father. Shadows stretched below the clashing titans, as the setting sun lit the two men in its almost crimson glare. Faster and faster. Harder and harder they pushed at each other. Determined not to be the first one to break, not to be the one to fall. The only difference stood in the drive. Goku needed the fight, Gohan had to fight. And the difference was harsh in the waning light.

As they pulled back, Whis floated between them.

"now, children, I understand that you are having fun. But I need to speak with Gohan once more. There is one thing missing from you getting to the fight that you actually want." Goku's energy rippled in frustration.

"what now?" his feelings where obvious in his voice "I have what I wanted. And now me to stop? What gives?"

"He isn't complete. He lacks one thing that you do not."

Vegita blasted forward. A streak of pure intent bent on holding him for as long as he had to.

"Aww, Princy wants to play!" a manic grin twisted Goku's normally friendly face. "Fine, lets play. But you won't like the prize." His voice took on a sing song tone as he began to really stretch and bounce in place.

"It doesn't matter. Just like it didn't matter when I stood against literal destruction for my wife, just like when I died for my son, just like my attempts to atone for the past. The end isn't what matters, now I get to punch you in the Face! Idiot!"

"Bring it!"

Two warriors floated facing one another; relics of a time before now. Two men who had grown and learned and become like gods. Now pitted against each other in a mockery of when they first met. One as a hero, one as a villain.

"It doesn't matter, best buddy? Hmm, does this matter then?" he flung a weak Ki ball at Bulma. Piccolo was faster, knocking it down with a grunt of singed pain. Vegita had to trust the ones behind him and press his attack in an attempt to gain ground. It became a game. How many times can he push Goku to keep him from attacking the others. It baffled the Sayan Prince, how Goku could be fighting so well and so strongly for so Long. He was a beast normally, but this was going hard.

Piccolo dumped his weighted gear, Krillin floated up to provide more cover, Tien formed his signature move, Yamcha moved until he was in front of Chi Chi, Bulma and Videl; all of them where determined to not let a single blast through.

Still too many blasts came close.

"It's a good thing Piccolo is so fast, right Geets?"

"Mm Lucky swat from the sweating monk."

"THAT one was close! What do you think? Can I do better."

Vegita felt his rage increase with every comment and snip of Ki.

"Damnit you idiot! Your fight is with me!"

XXX XXX

The distant flashes of Ki and rumbles of impact where beautiful in a violent way, but it was not the only thing for the gathered members of the Z fighters to watch.

Gohan's silhouette hung in the air. Cross-legged in a meditation pose he was hovering just below eye level of the contemplative Angel. His eyes where closed as he searched inside himself for what he was missing. Whis finally reached out a hand and placed it on the shoulder of the young man.

"Gohan, I can do this for you, right now. I can unlock what you lack. Help you become complete. I will even give enough power to summon the dragon again to make everyone forget what your father did. But you must promise me something in return."

"what do you want from me?" no hesitation in the reply. _Not foolish, this one_. Whis smiled at the thought.

"My request is simple. You Must remember this. All of this. So, when Berus or, god forbid, Zeno returns YOU will come forth as a warrior. And You **will** fight if it is required."

"And if I lose?"

"You die." Simple and serous, Whis delivered his reply with no hesitation.

"And if I win?" this question was asked quietly, the voice brittle. As though the asker already knew the answer.

"I might require your services, after you die. But we will cross that bridge when – if – we come to it." Gohan's sigh was a soundless puff of air. The two men had drifted apart as they spoke. Now eyes met and in them Whis saw resolve.

"Ok. I'll do it. Show me what I need." He beckoned Gohan closer and raise his staff. The smile on his lips didn't reach his eyes.

XXX XXX

Vegita knew he was being pressed back. The minutes since gohan had been pulled from the fight stretched on into an eternity. Each one dripping like cold molasses in an hourglass. Every inch Goku took, Vegita made him work for. Every stray Ki blast that drifted over the waiting Z-Fighters was a struggle. Goku might be winning, but Vegita was determined not to lose.

The manic Idiot was beginning to slow as well. Each strike becoming more deliberate, each blast more pointed. Now, the things that slipped by the Sayan Prince did not land anywhere near the watchers as it was obvious that Goku wasn't aiming for them anymore. No, every bit of his focus was being held quite firmly by his friend and rival.

"Why Vegita?" no more honeyed words here. Just a desperate whining. "Why couldn't you give me this before? Why hold back? Why did I have to do this?"

"Because I didn't want to KILL YOU before now."

"Oh, that's why. Now you want me dead again. Cool. I should have just done that. This was a lot of work." Vegita felt his eye twitch

"Work?" he was Hoarse from rage and battle. "you did this for a fight? Put my wife and children in danger, threatened the entire earth and you GRAND-DAUGTER, for a bit of work up and a fight?"

"When you say it like that, it sounds bad." The glint of chaos and battle lust shone in Goku's eyes. "you've done the same thing, would have done the same thing again if you hadn't gone soft." Vegita's inarticulate scream of rage was met with calm focus and a very familiar stance.

"DIE!"

"Ka Me Ha Me-HA!" the resulting explosion left a cloud of dust and the ringing scream of Bulma as she realized that Vegita hadn't had time to block the onslaught. Goku however remained calm, unsurprised by what drifted out of the smoke.

Gohan's eyes where sharp, lit from with in by something Goku couldn't describe. His left arm was faintly smoking from the impact, undamaged. On his body was not the orange he had worn for so many years, but something he had kept hidden. A deep rich color that stood out against the white hair and teal tipped powers. Over his heart shone a new mark. Purple fabric marked with the symbol of the demon school rested on the young Sayan. This was a new man.


	4. Chapter 4

In the clash between god and man there would be no true winner. Gohan knew this intimately, if he won there would be no peace from his father, and if he lost there would be no peace at all. Before this would have been enough to drive him to fight to the bitter end, but now battle sang in his blood and power surged under his skin. Now the instinct he thought he had lost after his fight will Cell and never fully regained whispered, calling for battle. From the chill in his heart to the call under his skin Gohan pushed everything into what he was doing, into every strike and block, turning from a man to a star before the eyes of the Z-Fighters.

Piccolo watched with bated breath, as the young man he had taught so long ago challenged someone who had long been believed to be unstoppable. Goku has been stopped before, even briefly Beaten, but never did Piccolo ever truly think he would lose entirely. This, this was a new situation. It was electrifying. In this moment Piccolo believed with his whole heart that his former student could win against the Man turned God. The fight grew, higher and higher in power and violence. Kami may lay dormant in his mind and heart, but Piccolo caught himself whispering something almost like a prayer to the long distant god.

Faintly a whisper in reply was heard. Beerus's voice softly in the wind. "do you believe now?" Piccolo smiled, bitter but whole. "yes."

Krillen felt each blow distantly, an echo of something that pulled at his memory. Soft memories of times before things changed. Before monsters wore the faces of the men he called friends. Before Destruction visited for tea and cake. He distantly watched flashes of Ki lighting up the sky like a kaleidoscope. A flash before his eyes and sudden stillness. Gohan, a mountain, a monster, a child he knew long ago, held the blast of Ki that had drifted too close. Lit up in the sudden blue burst, there stood the silhouette of the child hero Krillen had come to call family. The initial flash faded, and the full tableau came into view. It still felt so distant despite being whisper close. Voices seamed to drift to his ears through a fog.

"Krillen, you ok? Hey say something!"

"Gohan…" even Krillen's voice sounded distant. Detached from reality.

"It's ok, he is ok, come on man, we need to get further back." Tien places his hand on Krillen's shoulder. The grip firm and grounding. They drift back together watching the still moment waiting for it to erupt once more. The slowly setting sun lit the two in battle turning the stalemate into a wash of shadows holding stars. In the encroaching twilight, moonlight made for a new spectacle. Ki washing out their features and casting their eyes into a manic darkness that held fears and hopes deep within. Krillen held his breath and resolved to watch. No matter how much it hurt to see, no matter who won, no matter what, he would bear witness to the outcome.

Tien spent in time thinking, learning, and growing. He _knew_ Goku. He knew Goku better then most, except perhaps Krillen. He knew what made him tick, what made him think, what made him Move. More then that, in the distant past he had fought Goku and won. Even in the depths of the war on Red Ribbon, or the heights of battle against Cell, Goku had remained much the same. And it was this knowledge, this belief that led Tien to watch and analyze each movement he could see. Krillen was frozen in shock, Piccolo awestruck by what he saw, but both would see soon what Tien had caught. Goku was still Goku. He was just, more right now. He was not fighting to kill like they had originally thought. But taking a feral rush in the battle, far more then he had before. A quick glance showed that Vegita was back on his feet too and watching with the same scrutiny.

The grace of the fight was returning. Goku still fought like a man that wanted to hurt someone, but slowly so slowly he was beginning to flow. Each motion more placed, more practiced. Soon he began to actually move like the Goku they remembered. Vegita shared a look with Tien, both ready now for the fire of Ki as it drifted closer to them. Moving to protect the other watchers. Piccolo and Krillen both noticed soon after. Soft comments between them proving that things where not as black and white as they first appeared. It there was still a moment that drove home the differences.

A Kamehameha-ha, a moment of indecision, a scream, a cloud of smoke, and Goku picked himself up off the ground. His hesitation to fire a full power blast on his eldest son was a highlight, but it was not Videl who screamed. Chi-Chi's cry was almost visible in the twinkling star light. Gohan stood over his father breathing hard, eyes glowing teal and completely awash with color. His fists where bloodied and lightning crackled around him.

But it was not over. And the halted attack ripped up from the ground now, swallowing the standing warrior in its blue light. Goku looked up with both pride and regret at his actions, Gohan floating in his tattered uniform above him.

"you hesitated."

"I don't actually want you Dead son. If you die how will we do this again? Fight like this again? Feel this free again?"

"Free? I sold my soul for your freedom. But don't worry, soon you won't remember this at all. No one will." Gohan crashed to the earth with the force of a falling star. The impact with Goku's body forced a shockwave to sweep across the area for miles around. As the dust and rubble rained down, silence settled.

Gohan stood tall in the ensuing emptiness, a solitary statue lit from the force of his Ki before even that quieted.

Nothing moved, no breeze stirred the now arid landscape. Then, a heart wrenching cry. No scream of victory but one of rage and grief. A god drifted down so he was eye to eye with the heaving warrior. An angel followed at a slow pace. Tapping the fallen Saiyan gently on the head to make sure he stayed down and asleep.

"Whis can give enough power to the dragon balls to undo this. but you know his terms."

"I do Lord Beerus. Thank you." Gohan sounded as raw as he felt. He turned to look at the gathered Z-Fighters. All gathering around each other, close for comfort and waiting for him to join them. With a heavy heart Gohan turned away and picked up Goku.

"Gohan? Where are you going?" Videl called over to him. Piccolo grabbed her gently to keep her from running over.

"Don't worry guys, I will fix this." his smile didn't reach his eyes. Piccolo looked at the young man he had helped raise.

"I trust you." This time as Piccolo spoke, Gohan smiled in truth. Looking once again like the friendly mild boy they knew. Videl nodded and smiled back.

"Come home soon."

"I will." Gohan lifted off, Beerus and Whis on either side of him.

XXX XXX

Videl woke up to the sound of Gohan on the phone. As she walked over to her husband, she overheard him talking to someone on the phone.

"yea, I heard dad was back from training. I figured we could maybe get together, have a family dinner. If he wants to maybe, we can spar." Videl smiled as she came up behind him. He turned around and pressed a kiss to her forehead and smiled at her. She briefly wondered why he looked a little sad.

XXX XXX

"So, what do you think of him my lord?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Your Super Saiyan God. I had hoped we could finish one for you to fight at full power. Do you think you can wait for him to die naturally? Or are we going to challenge him soon."


End file.
